Numb
by Purplegiraffe122
Summary: Ally is blind, and rarely talks to her dad. She misses her mom, and is still tormented at school by a boy named Austin Moon. Wouldn't all of that make you feel numb?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what made me think of this, but it just kind of popped into my head! Hope you like it, and sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I've been blind ever since I was ten years old. That was a very rough time for me, I lost my mom, and my vision. We were in a car accident, and some how I lost my vision in it, and had a broken arm. However, my mom lost her life. That was six years ago. I still went to the same school because I didn't want to leave. I didn't have many friends, I only had one, but she was my best friend. I didn't want to leave her, but I kind of grew into a depression when I was around thirteen. I completely stopped talking to everyone. Though that was three years ago, I talk only a bit, but I still keep to myself.

I'm a sophomore in High School, with only one friend. Trish. She has helped me the through all of this. At my school, the people don't care that you are disabled or not, if you are a loser they will make fun of you, and trip you, and not give a shit about it. I'm saying this because I am still a victim of bullying. There is this one boy that has hated me even before I was blind. Austin Moon. I honestly don't know what I did to him to make him hate me so much. Everyday he has to trip me, and all my books fall. He even kicks them, and I'm crawling all over the floor just to pick them up. This happens everyday during lunch. Trish would be there to stand up for me, but she has a different lunch period. Sadly, I have every class with Austin, but he doesn't bug me much because the teacher would be able to see, and he would get in trouble.

My life has been pretty rough. My dad works till 11 at night so I rarely see him. Well, you know what I mean. I don't really have anyone to talk to that much, I could talk to Trish, but I just feel like she would just feel sorry for me. I just feel bad all the time, I usually cry myself to sleep every night. I even occasionally cut myself, it's not that I want to end my life, I just feel numb most of the time, and I just want to feel something again. Having Austin in my life, really makes everything worse. He comments on how I'm blind all the time, which makes me think about the accident, which makes me even more depressed. I just don't know what to do.

* * *

I was walking into school dreading today. Trish wasn't going to be here for a whole week! She had to visit family, and usually she walks me to my classes, so I'm going to have to ask a teacher for another walker, and it will probably someone I don't like. I went to homeroom to go ask.

"Hey, Mr. R, can you get someone to walk me to all of my classes today?" I asked.

"Certainly Ally, just let me check who is in all of your clases." I waited as he checked. Please don't be Austin, please don't be Austin!

"Austin Moon, is in all of your classes, I'll ask him." He said "Hey Austin." He yelled, because Austin was also in my homeroom.

"Yeah Mr. R?" Austin said. Ugh, this couldn't get any worse.

"Could you escort Miss Allyson Dawson to her classes, since you have them all together?" Mr. R asked.

"Of course." I could tell by the way Austin said that he had a smirk on his face. Great, just freaking great!

Soon first period got started, I was dreading it to end, because I would have to put my arm on Austin as he guided me through the halls. Would he even take me to the right classroom? Would he lock me in a janitors closet? Or even in a locker? Before I knew it, it was time to go to go. Great.

"Come on Dawson, let's go to second period." Austin said. I got up, and searched for him arm, he found this amusing because he was laughing while I was doing it. He was probably standing far away on purpose to make me look like a fool. Finally, he grabbed my hand, and put in on his arm.

"If we are late, it's your fault!" I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said annoyed. "So Dawson does being blind suck, it seems like it does, your life must suck." See what I mean, he has to bring it up all the time. I just ignored him. The rest of day he kept making remarks about me being blind, and shit like that. It was finally after school, and he walked me to my locker. I suddenly remembed that Trish usually drives me home. Oh crap. I need a ride home! Since Austin was right there, and he does live across the street, I guess I'll just ask him.

"Hey Austin, could you give me a ride home?" I asked in the sweetest tone possible.

"Uhh, no! You can just walk Dawson! Oh wait, you're blind. Well, just don't get hit by a car!" My eyes started to water, he is such a jerk.

"Austin." I whispered. "Please".

"Ugh! Fine Dawson, but just today!" I smiled.

"Trish is gone the rest of the week..." I told him.

"Fine! I'll walk you to your freaking classes, and drive you home the rest of the freaking week!" I smirked.

"I never said anything about my classes, but thanks for the offer, I'll gladly accept!" I could feel him glaring at me.

"Whatever, let's just go now." He said, and I took his arm and we walked off to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! Guys, thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter two! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I also don't own Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.**

Ally's POV:

We were driving in Austin's car in silence. Which I didn't mind, everything that comes out of his mouth is usually mean. What if he drops me off at the wrong house? Stop it Ally, he's way too stupid to think about doing that. I just really need to calm down.

"Okay, Dawson we're here." He said. I started to get out the car, but with my luck I tripped and fell out of his car. Great. My stuff went in different places, and I'm going to have to crawl around to get it. Plus, my hands really hurts from catching myself. Soon I heard a car door open, was Austin actually going to help me? Soon I felt a pair of strong arms picking me up, and handing me my books.

"Thanks." I said. I can't believe Austin actually helped me. I'm surprised that he didn't just drive away.

"I'm only doing this because I can't just leave you here, you look just so...helpless." He said. I couldn't really figure out if he was trying to be rude or not. He then walked me to the door.

"Your hands are really red do you need my help?" I was shocked. Did Austin Moon just offer to help me?

"Uhh, no I'll be fine, you can go now." I said, still really shocked.

"K, bye Dawson. Don't trip over anything else, because you know, you're blind." Back to the rude Austin again. I went inside my house, and washed my hands, they were feeling a bit better. I decided to play the piano. I knew how to play the piano since before I was blind, so I was able to continue playing it even after the accident. I started to play, and add a few lyrics to it.

_Everyday is so wonderful_  
_Then suddenly_  
_It's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then I get insecure_  
_From all the pain_  
_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful_  
_No matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful_  
_In every single way_  
_Yes words can't bring me down_  
_Oh no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

Truth is, I don't know if I am beautiful. I can't see myself, my dad never tells me when I talk to him, which is when he takes me to school. Trish has never called me beautiful, or pretty, or things like that. No one has called me beautiful, except my Mom. The last time I was called beautiful was the day before the crash. We were just sitting down in the living room just me, and my Mom. She randomly called me beautiful, I could tell by the way she said it, and the look on her face that she meant it. She said it because she wanted to make sure that I knew that I was beautiful. I really wish I had her again to tell me. If I was to ask anyone, they would say it out of pity because I'm blind, but my Mom always meant it. It's been six years since I have seen myself, so I don't know if my beauty has worn off or not. I could be really ugly for all I know. I've never had a boyfriend, or any guys interested in me for that matter.

I went into my bathroom to get my razor. I started to cut myself, crying as I did it. I just wish I could see again, or I wish I could have taken the place of my mom. I would rather have her still alive, and me dead. Nobody wants me alive, I'm just a burden. I am useless. I cleaned up the mess, and put a band aid over my cut for now. Tonight, was like all the other nights, I cried myself to sleep, but usually I cried about other things. Not usually about my looks, but I just can't help but feel like that I am ugly.

I woke up, and got ready for school. I got there, and went straight to home room, that was the only classroom I could get to by myself, because I could walk into the school by myself, and home room was the first classroom on the right when I entered. This is a big school so I couldn't get to all my other classes without someone else. I sat down at my seat, and just waited for class to start. I heard Austin talking I was just making sure that he was here by hearing for his voice, but then my name popped up into his conversation.

"So, I had to take the dork, Ally, home, and she tripped out of my car, and fell on her face!" Austin laughed. Ugh, he is such a jerk.

"She was just so helpless, I had to help her up though." Hmm, I'm surprised he added that part in.

Today, was like yesterday, Austin still being rude as always. It was last period, and he took me to my locker, and said that he had to go talk to his friend real quick. I got all my stuff, and waited for him. After about twenty minutes, he still wasn't back.

That jerk forgot me!

**Got a little emotional in there! Hoped you liked it! Lookout for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them! So I'm thinking about deleting my other story I Need You, I'm not sure at the moment, what do you all think? Anyway, sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I can't believe Austin, he leaves to go talk to his friend, and forgets me! I went outside to go sit on a bench, maybe he will remember on the way home, or hopefully remember me at some point today! I waited about ten minutes before I started hearing foot steps, and they stopped near me.

"Who's there?" I said, kind of scared. Who knows who it is, it could be a murderer for all I know!

"Hey, you're that blind chick Ally." He said. Great more people reminding me that I am blind.

"Uh, yeah, what do you want?" I said, hesitantly.

"Well, you are a loser, and I'm bored so..." I felt him grab the books out of my hands, I heard them hit the ground, it sound like they were tossed on the pavement. Then he grabbed me, and spun me around, and pushed me into the bushes. I was kind of disoriented now. I didn't know what to do! I started to cry, because I didn't know where he was, or what else he was going to do! Then I heard a car door open, and a angry Austin.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Austin yelled.

"I was bored, and just having fun, calm down man." The guy said.

"Dude, you pushed her in the bushes, and you threw her books into the road, where cars could hit her, she could die!" Austin said. I'm kind of shocked that he cared if I died or not.

"Dude, I wasn't going to actually leave her, if she did happen to go into the street I stop her if a car was coming." The guy said.

"And who cares if she did die, I mean no one would miss her, she's useless." The guy added. They must of forgot that I was in the bushes still listening, but he was right. I was useless. I started to cry, but I whimpered too loud, and they heard me. I heard foot steps come my way, and I heard foot steps go in another direction.

"Hey Ally, I'm so sorry that I forgot you!" Austin said, I could here some remorse when he said it, but I was still mad at him, and upset at what that guy said earlier.

"Could you just take me home now." I asked quietly. We walked to the car, we were silent during the car ride. All I could think about how I was useless. No one wants to put up with me, I'm not loved. Maybe I should kill myself, I could push the razor in my skin a little harder tonight. All I know is that I will cut myself until I pass out when I get home.

We got to my house, I got out of the car, and I didn't fall this time. My eyes still were watery. I hate my life I want to go. I'm tired of being a bother to everyone around me. I went upstairs, and into my bathroom, I got my razor. I was just about the cut myself, when I heard my front door open. Who could that be my dad doesn't get off work till way later.

"Ally?" It was Austin. I went downstairs, and near my front door hoping he was still in that spot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you left a book in my car, and I thought that I would be a good person, and return it." He said. Good person, yeah right.

"Thanks, you can go now." I said, I really want him to leave now.

"What's the rush, I just got here." He said I could tell he was smirking now, by the way he said that. Really Austin, really?

"Could you just leave?" I asked coldly.

"Well it seems like you don't want me here, all the more better to stay!" Great. It sounded like he was walking off to the living room, and I was right when I heard the T.V. turn on. He probably took a spot on the couch, or even sprawled out on it, so I took a spot on the chair near the couch. He was here till about ten at night. The whole time I ignored him, and he watched T.V. I don't even know why he stayed for so long! Sometimes I just want to slap him. I decided to go to bed once Austin left, maybe I'll just kill myself tomorrow.

Austin's POV:

I felt bad for Ally. Weird a feeling I never thought I would ever feel, but she heard my friend say that she was useless, and should die. I couldn't just leave her alone! She could of actually done it. Maybe. Also she was annoyed that I was staying there so of course I just had to stay just to annoy her! Lately, I've felt protective of her. It's so weird, like when I saw my friend push in the bushes, I almost punched him, but then he would think I liked her. Which I don't! I can't like her, or be her friend. She is a loser that nobody likes, so I refuse to like her!

I don't like Ally Dawson! I can't!.

**Hoped you liked it! Also, I Need You, continue or no? Feel free to tell me any ideas you have for that story if you want me to continue it! I will make sure to mention you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really like them! You're all just so sweet! Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

The rest of week went by like yesterday. No, I didn't try to kill myself, but Austin kept coming over. He only came over to annoy me. Finally, it was Saturday, and Trish comes back today! I've really missed her, she can walk me to my classes, and take me home! I have filled her in on what Austin has done, she finds it funny, but I know she's only joking. I really want to hang out with her, like go to the mall, and eat, and go to a movie. I know what you're thinking, but I like to listen to the movies, and imagine what happens, it actually quite fun, and I'm looking forward to it! I heard the doorbell, and knew who it was!

"Trish!" I opened the door to hug her, it wasn't her. Whoever the person was hugged me back, laughing. I pushed the person away.

"Nice to see you too!" It was Austin, the way he said that sounded like he was smirking, as usual.

"I thought you were Trish! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We've been hanging out all week. You should have been expecting me." He said. Ugh, he is so annoying.

"You only hang out with me because it annoys me, now could you please leave I am expecting Trish to be here any minute." I said strictly.

"Ally!" I heard a squeal. I'm pretty sure it was Trish, but I didn't feel like hugging someone that I didn't like again today so I had to make sure.

"Trish?"

"The one, and only!" She ran up, and hugged me, I of course hugged back, and then remembered Austin was still here, I think.

"Austin, you can go now!"

"So what are you guys doing today?" He asked completely ignoring what I said.

"Well, we are going to eat at the mall food court, and go to a movie." Trish replied. There was silence, I could tell that he was probably confused at why I would go to a movie.

"I like to listen to the movies, and imagine what is happening in my head, incase you were confused."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Austin said. "Mind if I join you guys?" Austin added. I was about to say yes, and tell him to leave, but Trish stepped in before I could.

"No, you can come!" Trish said, I was glaring at where I thought she was.

"Ease up a bit Als, your face might get stuck like that." Als. Did he just call me Als? "Okay, let's go, I'll drive!" Austin added. When we got there we decided that we wanted to watch the movie first. It was about a boy who bullied this girl, she was disabled. She was confined to a wheelchair. He started to hang out with her more, and more, and he fell in love with her. She started to fall in love with him as well. It was really cute, but something that could never happen? Right?

We were getting out of our theater chairs, and going down the stairs, and clumsy me tripped. I expected to fall on my face, but I felt two strong arms around me, I knew they were Austin's because of our accidental hugged earlier. I quickly escaped out his arms, and thanked him. Was I blushing? Thank goodness, nobody noticed. We left the theater, and went to the mall food court. I surprisingly had a good time, Trish, Austin, and I were laughing the whole time, we kept telling jokes to each other. Trish also started to talk about her trip, and how salsa got spilled all over her head! We could not stop laughing at that! I really thought Austin coming along would ruin this whole thing, but he might of actually made it better. Once we were done, we all walked back to the car, and Austin dropped Trish and I off at my house, she was spending the night.

"Ally, do you like Austin." What? Where is she going with this?

"No! Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I think he likes you." Really Trish?

"No, he does not. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you did say he kept coming over after school, and he did come with us today, and caught you when you fell. He also called you Als, that was like the first time he didn't call you Dawson."

"I think he's just being weird, or is getting sick. I know he doesn't like me." I said.

"Think what you want Ally, but I'll be with you picking out your wedding dress, saying I told you so." I started blushing.

There is no way Austin could like me? I mean I don't like him, if that's what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, chapter five! Thanks for all of the reviews, and sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I woke up today on this Monday morning feeling awful. I ran to the bathroom to throw up, and then I went downstairs to have my dad take my temperature. It was 102 degrees! No school for me! I called Trish to tell her I wouldn't be at school today, and soon my dad left for work. I felt so horrible that I literally crawled to my bed, and fell asleep.

Austin's POV:

I walked into school expecting to find Ally at her locker, or in homeroom. I look in both places, and I couldn't find her! I really wanted to go up to her friend Trish, and ask her where she's at, but the bell rang before I could get to her. The first few class periods were awful, and boring. They dragged on. All I wanted to know was where Ally was, and why she wasn't here. She could be hurt, in danger, she could have died! Wait, Austin, calm down, it's just Ally. Gosh, I need to stop caring for her so much. When Trish was in lunch, and I was in math, I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroon, and left to find Trish. Ally was only Trish's friend as well, so Trish was eating in the hallway by herself.

"Hey, Trish!" I said dragging out the end of the word hey.

"Wondering where Ally is?" What? How did she know?

"No! I'm just wondering how you are doing?" That was a bad cover up.

"Look, Austin, I know you want to know where Ally is, nobody just skips there class to look for me, and to ask how I am doing." She said "I know you like her, but anyway, she is at home sick."

"I do not like her! And thanks!" I left her to go back to class, but I would be telling the teacher that I was sick, and hoping she will let me go home. She bought it, and I was driving myself to Ally's house! I knocked on the door, and after a few minutes I heard a crash, and rushed in!

Ally's POV:

I managed after a few hours to go downstairs, and lay on the couch. I layed there for a good ten minutes before I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Hopefully not a murderer because I decided to take my chances, and answer it. Before I could answer the door, I tripped over something that was left in the hallway probably by my dad. I just layed there to weak to get up. My muscles were already aching from having this cold, now they are worse. I didn't stay there as long as I thought I would though, because I felt arms around me helping me up. It was Austin. He seems to always be helping a lot lately, but seriously, why is he here? He should be at school!

"Why are you here?" I yelled.

"A little birdie told me you were sick." He said.

"Did Trish tell you?" I asked.

"Yup!" Why would she do that, how did he get it out of her?

"You're supposed to be at school, but why did you come here?" I don't understand why he is always here, now he is skipping school to help me!

"Like I said earlier, I found out you were sick, and I thought you could use some help." I smiled, but then quickly stopped. This is weird, he suddenly cares for me?

"Why are you suddenly caring for me?" I asked. He was silent for a bit.

"I don't know! Just accept it, and stop asking all these questions!" I laughed, I walked over to the couch and layed down on it, I still feel like complete crap, I probably look like it to.

"Anything you need?" Austin asked.

"I could use some soup, and a cold compress." I said, and I heard his footsteps walk off to the kitchen. I know this is weird, and I probably shouldn't like this, but I'm glad he's here. I'm way to weak to make anything, and would probably have starved. He ended up staying until like ten at night, I slept most of the time, and when I was awake we just watched T.V...well I listened to the T.V. The next morning I was feeling better, I decided that I was going to go to school. I entered homeroom, and heard a interesting conversation.

"Hey, Austin, why did you go over to that losers, Ally's house yesterday?" Hmm, what was he going to say.

"How you'd find out?" He actually admitted that he went, I'm shocked.

"That's nothing to worry about, why'd you go?" Austin friend asked.

"Guys, you know she blind, she just needed help." That was a good answer.

"Do you like her?" I started blushing, why was I blushing? Thank goodness I'm no where near them, so they can't see.

"What? No! She's a loser that's all she'll ever be, I just feel sorry for her." My eyes started to water, is that the only reason why he came over? He felt sorry for me? I thought we were becoming friends, but I guess not. I got up to go to the bathroom, that was the only other place I could find on my own, if I was in homeroom, but as I was getting up, my books slammed onto the ground, and I bet people were looking at me. Even Austin.

"Ally!" I heard him call my name, but I ran.

"Ally! Stop!" He said.

"You only hang out with me because you feel sorry for me? I thought we were actually becoming good friends!" I yelled.

"I only said that to them because they are my friends, and they are just like..." He stuttered, I know why he wouldn't tell them I was his friend.

"You are embarrassed of me! That's why you didn't tell them that you were hanging out with me as a friend, but said you were sorry for me!" I yelled. "Just forget any of this happened Austin, I don't want to be a secret friend, and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me." I said coldly, and went into the bathroom.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again, what a jerk!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the review guys! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I managed to ignore Austin the rest of the day, even though he probably wasn't looking for me because he is embarrassed of me! I can't believe I actually trusted him, and thought he was becoming my friend. I had Trish drive me home after school as usual, but she stayed with me, because Austin seems come over after school all the time. I wanted Trish to make sure he left, if he did decide to come by.

"Trish, if he comes by, make sure you don't let him in, he will never leave!" I said as we were walking in my house. "He is like a disease." I added, and shuttered at the fact.

"Don't worry, I got this. I really thought he liked you though." Trish said.

"I told you that he didn't, and this proves my point even more!" I walked into the living, and sat on the couch. Trish sat down next to me, and turned on the T.V. After a few minutes, we heard knocking.

"Remember Trish don't let him in." I said quietly. Trish nodded, and I heard her footsteps walk over to the door.

"Trish! Is Ally here?" Austin said.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to talk to you." Trish exclaimed.

"I need to apologized, let me in, to talk to her!" Trish you better not let him in, I thought.

"Ally, I need to talk to you!" Trish let him in, even though I said not to!

"Sorry Ally, he pushed right passed me!" Trish said.

"What do you want Austin?" I said coldly.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Trish said, and I heard footsteps towards the door, and a door slam.

"Ally, I'm sorry! I was in front of my friends, and I just didn't know what to say!" Austin said. "My friends don't exactly like you so I was a jerk, and said all of that!" He added.

"So you admit that you are embarrassed of me?" I said, there was short silence.

"Ally, I was just under peer pressure. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but you are becoming a close friend." He said with sincerity in his voice "I'm really sorry." He added.

"So you consider me a secret friend?" I said just to annoy him.

"Ally, I will make it up to you tomorrow, I will eat with you at lunch." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Austin Moon is going to eat with me at lunch!" I faked enthusiasm, he laughed, and then I started laughing.

"So friends again?" He asked.

"Of course." I said, and he hugged me. So now I have a total of two friends, Trish, and Austin. Wow, I never thought that I would ever become Austin Moon's friend. He has always been a jerk to me, and all of sudden a change, but it's a good change. Austin stayed till ten, as usual, and then left. I went to sleep pretty well that night. The next morning, I got up, and got ready for school. I got to school, and went straight to homeroom. After a few minutes, a familar voice started talking to me.

"Hey, Ally, how's my friend doing?" Austin said, a little louder than most people would.

"I get what you are trying to do, I believe that you want to be my friend, but don't let me stop you from talking to your best friends." I said, I know I wanted him to prove it, but he did say he was going to sit with me at lunch, and I don't want him to suddenly ditch his other friends.

"I am talking to my best friend." I smiled.

"You consider me a best friend?"

"Well, we've have been hanging out a lot lately, and I have the most fun hanging out with you, so yeah." I smiled again. The rest of the day Austin walked me to my classes, and I heard people whispering about him being with me. At lunchtime, Austin actually did sit with me. I heard so many people talking about us, I even told him what some people were saying, but he said to ignore them. He actually sat there the whole time. We had gone from enemies to best friends in matter of a week, and a half. I thought this would end up being awful, but I'm a lot happier lately, and haven't cut myself in days.

I guess, I will admit, I'm glad we became friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! I read them all, and someone has been asking if Ally will ever get her vision back, she might...just keep reading to find out ;). I also noticed that I haven't added Dez in the story, so I added him in it today! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

The next day Austin again walked me to all my classes. Everything is going very well lately. At lunch Austin had one of his old friends sit with us, he was really weird. He even had a weird name, Dez. He said the weirest things, but in a way he was actually kind of funny. Dez and Austin were friend before Austin became mega popular, and I guess Austin is just maturing, and is growing away from the populars. After school Austin, Trish, and Dez came over to my house. I'm not sure why everybody keeps coming over, but we all had a good time, except Trish and Dez were fighting for most of it, but still fun. The rest of the week was the same, it was now friday, and everyone came over. Most of the time we all come over, and just talk, and laugh, but today Austin decided to explore my house a bit while Trish, Dez were arguing.

"Ally, come here!" I heard Austin yell, it sounded like he was in the music room.

"Where are you at?" I asked him making sure I was right.

"I'm in a room with a piano, and a guitar, and a couch, and stuff like that!" I was right he was in the music room. Now, that I think about it, I never did mention that I play piano, sing, and write songs.

"Okay, coming!" I yelled, and rushed in.

"I'm sitting on the piano bench!" Austin said, as I walked in, and I joined him.

"I never knew you were interested in music?" Austin said.

"Yeah, I've played piano, before I went blind, I can sing, but I have stage fright, and I write songs." I said.

"Wow, I never knew that. I sing, and can play ever instrument, but I can't write songs." Austin said, and then started to play piano, while singing one of my songs.

"Did I leave my song book out?" I asked concerned.

"If it's this leather book right here, then yes, yes you did." He said, and continued playing, and singing. I would take my book away, but I really liked the sound of his voice. He was a really good singer. Soon he stopped, but I didn't want him to.

"Wow, you're a really good singer." I said.

"Thanks, you're a really good song writer, how about you sing for me?"

"Uh, no, like I said I have stage fright, but I will play piano for you."

"Better than nothing, go for it!" I started to play in the tune of the song I played the other day. I wanted to start singing, but I just wasn't ready. After a while Austin, and I stopped playing, and just started talking.

"Do you ever think you will ever get your sight back?" Austin said, we started talking about deep stuff.

"I don't know, there has to be some kind of surgery out there, but I can't look, and my dad sure doesn't care that much. I never see him." I started getting sad. "I really do want to see again someday." I added.

"It's got to be rough doesn't it? I'm really sorry that I was a jerk to you for most of your life." Austin said with sincerity in his voice.

"It is rough, I've never told anyone about this, not even Trish, but I've cut myself before, because I just feel numb." I said getting tears in my eyes. "I even almost killed myself one time, but that was the day you decided to return my book, and not leave." I smiled at the thought, if Austin never showed up to return my book, I would probably be dead.

"Wow, so I saved you, I'm glad I did. Can I see your cuts?" I showed them to him.

"Ally, promise you won't ever do this again. Please? Your my friend now, and I don't want you to die." Austin said, it almost sounded like he was tearing up a bit.

"I won't. I have three awesome friends now, you, Trish, and Dez. I'm happy again." I smiled, and then Austin hugged me.

Austin's POV:

Soon, we all left Ally's house. I really feel bad for her, I really want her to get her vision back. She really deserves it. I decided to spend the rest of the night looking online for eye surgery to help her. I came across one, it was at a hospital about two hours away. I looked at how experienced the doctor was, and it said that he has been doing it for five years, and everyone of patients didn't have a problem with it. They all got their vision back, in about a week. I printed out the paper, and was going to tell Ally about in the morning, maybe I could even catch her dad before he leaves for work, and tell him about.

Ally, will get her sight back, if it's the last thing I do.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really like writing this story! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I got up in the morning, smelling pancakes in the process. I went downstairs, the weird thing was that I heard Austin and my dad?

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I asked, with confusion in my voice. "And dad aren't you supposed to be at work?" I added.

"Well, Ally, Austin said he had something important to tell us, and I'm off today." He said. Austin got here so early that he made some pancakes. He really likes pancakes. We ate our breakfast, and then Austin started talking.

"Okay so I was searching on the web yesterday night, and I found a hospital that will do eye surgery, it's only about two hours away." What? He did research on where I could get my surgery! I started crying.

"Ally why are you crying?" Austin asked.

"I can't believe you did that, how long did it take you?"

"All night" I went up to hug him, actually I tackled him. He laughed.

"So how much will this cost?" I asked, I really want this, but it's too much, I won't be able to.

"It doesn't matter we will do this surgery." My dad said. He sounded very serious.

"What if we can't afford it?" I asked.

"Ally, I know how much you want this, I will let you have it, I have had some money saved up, incase something like this ever happened." I smiled, and hugged my dad. I can't believe it, I might actually get my sight back! I called Trish, and told her the good news. My dad called the hospital, and they said they would like to schedule, a time, and day to when I want to get it. My surgery will end up being a week from today, and I'm supposed to go over there around Wednesday, so they can see what they are working with. I'm just so happy! I really want to have my sight back, but there is a downside. They said there is only a 50/50 chance that I will get back. So far all of there patients got it back, but what if I'm the one that doesn't. It's possible that it might not work for me, but I really need it to.

The rest of the week went flew by, thank goodness! My appointment that was on wednesday went well. It was now Friday night, I was getting my surgery tomorrow morning. I was extremely nervous. What if I didn't get it back? What if I'm the one that doesn't get it back? Of course I still have to wait another week to see if I had my sight back, but I was still scared. So, I called Austin.

"Hey Ally?" Austin said.

"Austin, I'm so freaking nervous about the surgery! What if I'm the one that doesn't get my sight back? What will I do? What if-"

"Ally calm down! You will get it back, I know it." He said, interrupting me. I don't know what it was but his calm, soothing voice calmed me down.

"Your right, I need to stop worrying, I should be fine!" I said.

"You will be okay, when you get home from the surgery I will probably be sitting on your couch with Trish, and Dez waiting for you!" I laughed. My dad got off work so he could take me there, and Trish, Dez, and Austin were going to be waiting in my house until I got back. Austin and I said our goodbyes, and I'm finally calm, and was able to get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, and went to the hospital, I got my surgery done, which took several hours. I got both eyes done since I'm blind in both, and they were both covered. They even kind of itched, is that a good thing? I'm going to have to deal with this for a whole week. Greeeeeeat. The car ride was super boring, because I just wanted to see my friends. They would be able to cheer me up, the things that were covering my eyes were really itching, I really wanted to scratch them, but I couldn't. We finally got home, and I felt Austin hug me, and then felt two more people join in, which I assume were Trish and Dez.

"How did it go?" Austin said.

"It was well, I guess, my eyes really itch, which I hope is a good thing." I said, and laughed, they all joined in. I think I can get through this with all of them. At school Monday, I heard people talking about how I got surgery. I don't what is the big deal, I had surgery so I can see, why do people need talk about it! Austin stayed by me the rest of the week, telling me to ignore all of the people. I'm so glad that I have him by my side. I honestly don't think I could do any of this without him, and to think that he used to be the bully to me, but he so sweet to me now. I kind of do think I like him, okay I do like him, but I don't think that he will ever like me back.

It was now Saturday. Trish, and Dez were both busy, and weren't able to be with me when I took my bandages off, but Austin, and my dad were here. Of course I way more nervous than before, I was pretty much shaking.

"Ally, calm down!" How is Austin always so calm!

"How are you so calm, I'm about to maybe get my sight back, but I might not!" I said. "I can't be calm!" I kind of yelled.

"Alright, well it's time to take them off now anyways." Austin said, Austin put me in front of a mirror so I can see myself, and he was sitting beside me, and my dad was standing behind me.

I started to take my bandages off...

**Ooooh, I left you with a cliffhanger! Hoped you liked it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was planning to post this earlier, but my internet stopped working! However, it's back on now, thank goodness! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I started to take my bandages off, and I immediatly started crying. I saw myself. I haven't looked at myself in six years. I blinked a couple times, still in shock that I could see. I looked to the left of mirror, noticing a boy with blond hair, and brown eyes, he had a look of concern on his face. I'm assuming that was Austin, because that was not my dad. I looked upward a bit, and saw my dad in the mirror with the same look as Austin.

"I can see." I whispered, they smiled, and even got tears in their eyes. I stood up, and hugged my dad, still crying. I let go, and went to Austin, he actually had tears running down his face now. I hugged him. Austin was most definiently good looking, I didn't want to look away from him. My dad was called into work, and had left. I was walking around my room looking at everything, everything was placed where it was before I became blind. I was able to look at the pictures hung around my room of my mom again.

"Let's go to the music room!" Austin suggested. I got extremely excited to be able to look at my piano again, that when I was walking out of the room I ran into the wall.

"Ouch!" I said, while rubbing my head.

"I have never seen you run into a wall when you were blind, but in the first five minutes of you getting your sight back, you run into a wall." Austin stated while smiling, which was a beautiful smile, I might add.

"Hey! I'm just really excited!" I said while smiling. We ran to the music room, where I sat immediatly at my piano. I ran my hand over all the keys, I looked through my song book, which my writing wasn't in a straight line, but I could still read it. I'm glad I wrote down all my songs. Even though I couldn't see them before, I always had hope that one day I would be able to see again. I couldn't stop smiling, I looked over at Austin to see him smiling. We looked at each other, for a little bit, and he started to lean in. Wait, does he like me? I've never had my first kiss before! What if I'm not good. We were about to kiss, until Trish, and Dez walked in, not even noticing what we were doing. We quickly pulled away from each other. I even got up, and walked toward them.

"Ally! Can you see?" I nodded, and she smiled she hugged me, and then I hugged Dez.

"Well, we need to do something, together now that you can see!" Trish said excitingly.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We could see a movie, eat, and shop!" The guys groined. I smiled.

"Sounds perfect!" I haven't been able to shop for my own clothes in forever! My dad always gave Trish money for her to pick me out cute things. Now, I can do it all by myself! We all went to the mall, Trish was giving me tips on style because I wouldn't know what sixteen year olds wear, and she helped me pick out stuff, but I was still able to see if I liked it or not now! The guys carried our bags for us, how sweet! We went home to put our things away, and we all went to the movies. Usually, I would make things up in my head during a movie, but now I finally get to see what is actually happening! We ended up watching a scary movie. I've been to a scary movie blind before, and they sound really scary, but when I was watching it, it just looked so fake. Trish was scared out of her mind, practically sitting on Dez's lap, and I think Austin was expecting me to jump in his lap as well, but I fell asleep.

"Wow, that was boring." I said as the movie ended.

"How could you be bored, that movie was scary!" Trish exclaimed.

"It was just too fake, I don't know how you guys like going to those all the time." I said. We all went home, but Austin decided to stay over for a little bit. We were sitting on the couch.

"So how was your first day having sight again like?" He asked.

"It was great! I was able to shop again, boy did I miss it, but the scary movie was lame." I said.

"Yeah, they can be lame, but most girls are usually scared of them." He said.

"Well, I guess I'm different, they are boring." He just smiled. We were looking at each other again, but then my dad walked in. Dang it! I just want to kiss him! Austin then left, I went up to my room, I just stared at myself in the mirror, I don't think I was ugly, but I'm still not sure what the definition of pretty is anymore. Being pretty when I was ten is a different pretty for a sixteen year old, and I saw a lot of fake people today, most people were orange, blonde, and had a ton of make up on. Is that what you have to do to be pretty now a days? If so, I'd rather not. I wonder what Austin thinks of me, does he think I'm pretty? I fell asleep with that on my mind.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! So, I'm planning on ending this soon, there will be a few more chapters left. I hate to see it go, but all good things come to an end. Anyway, thanks for all the review, almost at 80! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Auslly's Stegosaurus: I loved your last review, and I blinked once! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

I like Ally. I never ever thought that I would ever say that, because I have always picked on her. I think I have always liked her actually, but I was popular, so naturally, I started to act like them, and pick on innocent people. I feel awful about ever tripping her, kicking her books around the hall, and watching her crawl for them. She was blind, I was a terrible person. Just thinking about how mean I was to her makes me kind of tear up. She is a kind, caring person, and has never deserved to be treated badly. We have a ton of the same interests, like music. I never knew Ally was into music, until I decided to look around her house. She was amazing at the piano. She says that she can sing, but she has stage fright. I bet she has a fantastic voice, she is just amazing. In the morning I shall visit her, because I just love to be around her, I just want to be by her side all the time.

* * *

In the morning I walked across the street to Ally's house. I started knocking on the door, and I could tell that her dad was't home his car wasn't there, he was probably at work. So Ally had to open the door. After a few minutes, Ally open it, her hair was in a bun, she was still in her pjs, it looked like she just got out of bed.

"Beautiful." I said under my breath.

"What? Did you just call me beautiful?" Oh crap she heard me, I started to blush, and I never blush!

"Uh, yeah I did." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Thanks." She said while smiling, she has the most amazing smile I have ever seen. We walked over the her couch.

"So I was thinking we could write a song together, like maybe a duet, or something, just for fun?" I said to her.

"I guess we could, but I have never sang in front of someone before, so don't make fun of me if I'm bad!" She said.

"I would never!" I smiled while saying. We then went to the music room, in a couple of hours we had a song, and we started to sing it from the top. She started to sing, then it was my turn, but I was so stunned at her voice I didn't start. She stopped the piano.

"I said don't make fun of me!" She said with her voice cracking.

"No! Your voice is amazing, I'm just stunned!" I whispered.

"You really think so?" She said.

"Yeah it is, it's beautiful, just like you." I said, looking right in her eyes. She blushed, this is my chance. I must kiss her now, or I never will! I started to lean in, and before I know it, I'm kissing Ally Dawson! Finally! I made sure to be sweet, and passionate. I felt so much spark kissing her, it was amazing, I have kissed tons of girls before, but this is so much different. It felt right kissing her. The kissed last a few minutes, then we pulled apart. We just stared at each for a bit. She was blushing, but she looked cute doing it.

"That was my first kiss." She whispered, I smiled.

"Good, I'm honered to be your first kiss." I said, while smiling, she smiled as well.

"So, Ally, I have liked you for a while now, and I hope you feel the same?"

"Of course I feel the same." I smiled, and pecked her lips again. The rest of the day we snuggled on the couch watching movies. The best day of my life! I was able to kiss, and confess my feelings to her, and she feels them back.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe it! I finally kissed Austin, even though it was my first kiss, it felt like the best kiss ever. I could really feel the sparks between us, he even said that he liked me, and I like him! He also called me beautiful when my hair was in a bun, and I was still in my pjs. He is the sweetest boy ever! Today was perfect. I wouldn't have want it any other way, I was with Austin, and that's all the mattered. It was getting late, and we had school tomorrow, and so he had to leave.

"Ally, since I like you, and you like me, would you like to go on a date this Friday?" I smiled.

"Yes, I would love to!" I noticed he got really happy when I said yes. He hugged me, and pecked my lips.

"Hey, don't worry about having your dad take you to school anymore, I will take you." He said. I hugged him, and we said our goodbyes, and he left. I'm going on my first date Friday! Oh gosh, what do I wear, I don't know what to do! I called Trish to tell what happened today, and she said that she would gladly help me get ready for my date. She was glad we finally kissed, and said it was about time. I think that I am finally happy with my life, I can see again, I have awesome friends, and a amazing boyfriend. Nothing else could possibly go wrong!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do any of you have any ideas that you want my next series to be like? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this ended up being the last chapter. I really loved writing this series, and I kind of have an idea for the next one I'm going to write, so be on the look out for that one! Thank you guys for all the review, and support, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for your positive review! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know that I don't own Austin and Ally by now. **

Ally's POV:

The next day at school Austin was holding my hand. I could see all the stares looking at me. People were also shocked that I was able to see again, so they also stared at me about that. I really don't know why everybody has to stare at me all the time, I'm actually starting to get used to it. I'm happy with my life, and could care less about all the people staring. Until I got called into the office. I was scared for life! What did I do? Nothing! So, I need to calm down, I looked at Austin while getting up, he looked kind of worried, which of course worried me more!

"Allyson Dawson?" The principal said as I was walking into her office.

"Yes?"

"We have recieved some dreadful new that your father had a heart attack today." She said with concern on her face.

"What?" I started to cry. "Is he okay?"

"He is in surgery right now, you may get a friend to take you there right now if you want." She said, I asked for Austin, and they called him into the office.

"Ally! Is everything okay?" He asked while hugging me.

"No. My dad had a heart attack, and he is in surgery right now." Austin's face fell.

"I'm so sorry, let's go to the hospital right now!" We ran to his car, and he took us there. I was just starting to get happy again, and now this! If he doesn't make it out alive I really don't know what I will do with myself. I lost my mom, I can't lose my dad! When we got to the hospital he was out of sugery.

"Ally Dawson?" The doctor said, walking in.

"Yes?"

"Your dad made it through the surgery fine, and he will live, he will be in the hospital for a few weeks, but will be fine!" Thank God! I started to cry tears of joy! Even Austin got a little teary eyed.

"Thank God." I whispered hugging Austin. I stayed in the hospital with my dad the rest of the week until Friday, which was my date with Austin! I told my dad about it, and he was overjoyed that I'm finally dating him. I couldn't be happier that he approves of him! I called Trish to come over to my house to help me get ready.

"Alright, so what are you guys planning on doing?"

"We are going out to this kind of fancy resturaunt, and then walking around the park!" I smiled, getting excited for it!

"Okay, so I'm thinking you should wear something kind of fancy, like this red dress!" Trish said as she pulled out this gorgeous red dress, that had beading at the top of it, and kind of poof out at the bottom, but not to much.

"I love it!" I put it on, and it went to about mid thigh, and I put on these awesome red shoes that made me a little bit taller. Trish did my make up, and she did a fantastic job! I looked like an enhanced Ally, but I still looked like myself. Just then the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Ally, you look beautiful." Austin said, while smiling, I blushed.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." I said, while he was giving me the flowers he had, all red roses! We walked over to his car, and drove to the resturaunt. We spent an hour and a half there, just talking, and laughing. We really had the best time together, which is something I love. We finished our meals, and went to the park.

"Ally, there has been something I have been meaning to say." Austin said.

"What is it?" I could tell he was nervous.

"I may be...in love with you." He said, I was shocked, but I smiled.

"I may be in love with you too." He picked me up, and twirled me, and then kissed me. I loved every second of it.

My dad got out of the hospital, and things were going foward from there. My dad quite his job, and decided to open up a music store called, Sonic Boom. I started to work there part time. A few years later, when I was nineteen years old, and Austin and I were dating for three years, he proposed to me! We finally got married when we were both twenty one, and moved in together. Some where along the way Trish and Dez got together, and got married a few months after Austin and I. We are all currently still living in Miami, I now own Sonic Boom, because my dad decided it was time for him to retire. Austin, Trish, Dez and I have started Team Austin, I write the songs, Trish manages, and Dez directs. Everything is going well. When I was sixteen, and still blind, I would have never guessed that I would get married to the jerk Austin Moon, but I've learned along the way that people do change, and you need to give them a chance. They might surprise you.

**I'm really proud of this, and I thank you all! Hoped you enjoyed this as much as I have!**


End file.
